A Christmas Gift
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Elliot convinces Olivia to not spend Christmas on her own.


**Set in Season 6. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf. Have a great Christmas everyone :)**

Elliot woke up to find himself in the darkened room known as the cribs. It took him a few seconds to process his surroundings and eventually remembered he had informed Cragen he was taking off to the cribs to grab some shut eye. Elliot figured Cragen had decided to leave him be and let him get the sleep he desperately needed.

Elliot removed his muscled arms from where they rested behind his head and stretched, taking a glance at his watch. ''Oh, shit.'' He muttered tiredly, rising from the bunk and headed toward the door. Elliot left the cribs and made his way down the staircase, fixing his collar as he made his way toward his locker. He was surprised to see the squad room so deserted because at this time of night there is normally a few more detectives staying late to finish off their reports to leave on Cragen's desk for the next morning.

Elliot reached his locker and used the key to open it, grabbing his black jacket and car keys before closing the door again. He locked the door and turned his head in the direction of the Captain's office and saw the light on his desk was on. There he saw his partner sat at their desks, her head bowed. He removed the key from the lock, eyebrows furrowed. ''Olivia?'' He gently called her name, She didn't answer him. Elliot strolled over to her, careful to not make her jump while at the same time wondering why she was working so late. They had both finished their reports from earlier that day so there was no reason for her to still be working. Olivia was sat with her jaw resting against her hand and held a pen in the other. She was only brought out of her thoughts when he felt a strong hand place itself on the small of her back. ''Olivia.'' Elliot breathed her name and she shot her eyes up to him. ''Hey. I thought you left hours ago.''

Elliot took the hand from her back and placed it on the back of her chair. ''I thought that too but I fell asleep in the cribs.'' He smiled, making Olivia chuckle softly. ''So what are you still doing here?'' She asked, studying his blue orbs. ''I could ask you the same.''

Olivia turned away, shocking her head as she forced a smile. ''I didn't feel like going home.''

''Why, not?'' He asked soothingly. Olivia began to fiddle with the pen in her hands and Elliot grew concerned when he didn't receive an answer. She placed the pen on the desk and clasped her hands together, speaking softly. ''It's Christmas Eve, El.'' She looked at him and continued. ''My mom died five years ago and since then I haven't seen the point in celebrating Christmas when you have no family.''

Elliot held her gaze and gave her a crooked smile. She pulled her eyes away from his. ''I'm sorry, El. I'm whining.''

''Your not.'' Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He couldn't imagine how lonely Olivia felt at this time of year. Sure the whole squad would organise a christmas do every year but he felt as though he failed to see how much the festive season affected her: Seeing families get together, children opening their presents, it all affected her in a way he couldn't imagine and all Olivia ever wanted was to be a part of a family. He thought for a moment until the right words came to mind, his tender. ''Olivia, I want you to know that your always welcome to spend Christmas with me and the kids. I'm having the kids this year and I know they'd love it if you came and spent Christmas with us.''

Olivia met his gaze and Elliot caught a glimpse of the light reflecting in her brown eyes. He thought they looked beautiful. ''Elliot it's a kind gesture but I can't ask to spend Christmas with you and the kids.''

''Then I'm inviting you.''

Olivia thought it was a lovely gesture and she was touched that Elliot would invite her to spend Christmas with his family so she wasn't alone. ''Are you sure the kids won't mind?'' She asked quietly. Elliot flashed her that handsome grin of his. ''Of course not. The kids adore you, Liv. They want you to feel like part of a family and so do I. Your my partner and I'm not having you spending Christmas alone.''

Olivia felt her heart soar. It made her great to know there was a man who genuinely cared about her and not only was that man her partner but her best friend. He heard the tiniest chuckle escape her. ''Your a good man, El. I wish there was more people were like you.''

Elliot couldn't help but grin at her. ''Let's get you home, Benson.'' He gave her shoulder a small squeeze before pulling his hand away. He grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and waited for her to stand up from her seat. Elliot held her jacket open and she slipped her arms through the sleeves, whispering a small thank you. Olivia switched off the light of her desk and collected her things. She reminded herself she had left her report on Cragen's desk for in the morning and grabbed her bag, catching up with Elliot who slowly began to walk out of the squad room. He stopped and waited for her. ''You got everything?'' He stood with his hands in his pockets. ''I think so. I finished my report hours ago so hopefully I don't get my butt kicked by Cragen.''

Elliot chuckled tenderly. ''Let's get out of here.''

''Elliot before I forget.'' Olivia spoke and Elliot paused for a second. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a quick hug. She pulled back to look in his eyes, smiling. ''Thank you.'' Olivia removed her arm from around his neck and began to lead the way out of the room. Elliot soon followed her, beaming with the fact he had convinced her to spend Christmas with the Stablers.


End file.
